


Vocaloid Crack stories because I can

by Cosmic_Hecking_Star



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Hecking_Star/pseuds/Cosmic_Hecking_Star
Summary: A bunch of Vocaloid stories (kinda???) that I wanna use to show what I think they're personalities are like. Or just weird concepts/jokes I think of randomly.
Kudos: 1





	Vocaloid Crack stories because I can

**Author's Note:**

> No TW s for this chapter. Thankfully. Unless you're triggered by Rana running from the police. If so do not read this.

Rana’s on the run from police and Oliver’s a tiktoker

Oliver was in his room Fortnite dancing and streaming on Tiktok (as you do when you’re twelve) when suddenly Rana breaks into his room through his window. 

“AAAAHHHH- Rana?!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM-”?

Rana slaps Oliver and he falls to the floor because he is so UNBELIEVABLY WEAK.

“Shut UP! I’m on the run from some meddling policemen right now and I need to hide under your bed owo.” Rana yells at him.

“Wtf how are you on the run??? You’re like 10??!!!”

“Well, I kinda made a ... illegal mistake. How was I supposed to know murder isn’t legal here?” Rana sighed.

“MURDER ISN’T LEGAL ANYWHERE?!”

“Look just hide me.” Rana wiggles under his bed and cackles.

Soon enough, a policewoman jumped into his now broken window. Oliver screams again because he’s a little pathetic beta male wimp who probably cries every time he sees a female. 

“Hello there sir. You clearly look old enough for me to question and look like the man of the house. I am Hatsune Miku and would like to ask a few questions.” Miku announced.

Oliver looks around very suspiciously and nods. 

“Go ahead.”

Miku scanned his room a bit and looked back at him. 

“Has anything… suspicious… happen recently? Specifically, a little girl with pink braided pigtails and blue eyes may have asked you to hide her?” 

“Uhm… I can’t tell you that. It’s a secret.” Oliver proceeded to look directly at where Rana was hiding because he are has the stupid.

“Ah understandable. I’ll be on my way then.” Miku hops back out of the window and breaks her legs but we simply do not acknowledge it. Oliver waited for the ambulance to come pick up Miku before dragging Rana out from underneath his bed by her pigtails.

“Rana I swear TO GOD if I get in trouble because you can’t keep your knife out of other people’s chests then-“

“Shhh shh- no it’s fine it- it’s okay. No one needs to know this happened shh… I just need you to hold this for me…”

Rana shoves a knife into his hands and hecking runs. Oliver goes to jail. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I know that it isn't very interesting but I want to use this to get better as a writer. Please leave any criticism in the comments and how I can make my crack stories better.


End file.
